SUMMARY Access to biostatistical support is crucial for conducting high quality scientific research. The key personnel of the proposed Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core have a well-documented record of productive collaborations with the CRC investigators and will provide support for study design, data management, and statistical analyses for the projects in the proposed center. In addition the Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core Core will support trainees, fellows and STI CRC New Investigator Award recipients. Specifically, the Biostatistics Core will 1) provide statistical collaboration and consultation on study design, data analysis, and interpretation and reporting of data; 2) Provide high quality, timely and secure data management support for the STI CRC projects; 3) develop, adapt and/or implement novel or complex statistical methods as needed; and in collaboration with the Microbiome Core, 4) analyze and interpret data on microbial communities using both standard and innovative bioinformatics and computational biology approaches. The close integration of biostatistical support with the projects will help ensure a high quality, productive and efficient research program.